


The One Where Hayden Is Hormonal

by ragingearlobe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hormones, Liam is a good boyfriend, Menstruation, PMS, Understanding Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingearlobe/pseuds/ragingearlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden is on her period and doesn't know how to break it to Liam. Especially when they're actively making out in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Hayden Is Hormonal

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my work is centered around Hayden and her menstrual cycle. I just really adore the idea that Liam would do anything to help her. I hope that you enjoy reading this story as I had a lot of fun writing it.

Hayden opened the microwave and retrieved her cup of tea. Chamomile tea always made her feel better when she was on her period. The warmth soothed her spirits and the honey calmed her stomach. The sugar didn’t help her cramps but it was a small price to pay for feeling emotionally stable, even if the feeling was fleeting. She was curled up in the corner of her room, sitting in her bungee chair with her tea when she heard the doorbell. She sighed and trudged downstairs to get it. She answered the door and her heart soared when she saw it was Liam.

 

“Hey are you okay? You haven’t texted me in like a day.” He asked with a concerned look on his face. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. I just didn’t feel like being on my phone a lot.” She tried to smile to assure him but she just wasn’t in a happy mood. She was always bad at faking emotions. 

 

“Something on your mind?” He asked. 

 

“Isn’t there always?” She responded.

 

“Mind if I take your mind off of it?” He had a small smirk on his face.

 

Hayden opened her mouth to respond but she couldn’t get the words out because his mouth immediately collided with hers. He took her arms and placed them around his neck to further stabilize her so she didn’t fall down while he kissed her. Hayden didn’t know how she felt about what was going on. On one hand, she loved being intimate with Liam but on the other hand; she’d never been on her period when they made out. Knowing Liam and the fact that they were home alone, this make-out session was guaranteed to turn into something more and she did know that she was not up for that. By this time, Liam had taken his jacket off and was slowly walking toward the wall. Hayden felt her back press up against the wall and that’s when she knew what she had to do.

 

“I have to tell him.” She thought. “But it feels so good. No, I have to tell him.”

 

Hayden put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

 

“Liam I can’t.” She said quietly, looking down to avoid his eyes. 

 

“Why not?” He put his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him.

 

“Because.” She said putting her hands around his back to hug him. She still couldn’t look him in the face. 

 

“Because why?” His heartbeat got faster. “Are you hurt?"

 

“No! No, no. I’m totally fine. I just can’t do….what you were thinking of today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that.” She finally looked up at him, hoping he would get the hint. 

 

“Why?” He was totally and completely lost. The hint had gone right over his head.

 

“Because. Because I’m on my period and I don’t feel well.” Hayden whispered the middle part, as if someone else were around to hear the conversation.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I had no idea. Why couldn’t you just tell me that before you gave me that mini heart attack?” He questioned. 

 

“Because I’ve never said no to your advances before.” She responded hiding her face in his chest. 

 

“Oh Hayden. I would never get angry because you didn’t want to make-out or anything like that. I respect your boundaries. Here, do you want to go upstairs to your room and cuddle on your bed?” He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“Yes please.” She said almost in tears because of how sweet and understanding he was being. Stupid hormones going all over the place for no reason.

 

Liam picked up his jacket and put his arm around Hayden as they walked up the stairs. They entered Hayden’s room and got comfortable underneath the covers. Hayden placed her head on Liam’s right shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

“Hey.” Liam whispered in her ear as he reached over to play with her hair. 

 

“Mmmm.” She murmured back.

 

“I’ll always be here for you. Regardless of how much blood is currently oozing out of you.” Liam smiled a sleepy smile. 

 

“You always know the right thing to say.” Hayden replied sarcastically. 

 

They both sighed and fell asleep, happy and warm.


End file.
